Ingrid Van den Heuvel
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Ingrid_Van_den_Heuvel" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Ingrid Van den Heuvel is een nevenpersonage dat van maart 1994 tot en met januari 1997, van najaar 1999 tot en met voorjaar 2003, in 2005 en op 4 oktober 2006 vertolkt wordt door Tine Van Poucke. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Ingrid leert Herman De Bie kennen in diens café Het Vissershuis. De twee beginnen een relatie en trouwen zelfs. Het huwelijk zelf verloopt in intieme kring, met hun goede vrienden uit het café en onder meer François Van den Bossche en Walter Dierckx. Op het huwelijk is ook Ingrids vader en Hermans adoptiedochter Marie-Thérèse De Bie aanwezig. Die laatste leerde zo meteen Ingrid kennen, met wie Marie-Thérèse goede vrienden wordt. Wanneer Ingrid en Herman graag kinderen willen en Ingrid onvruchtbaar blijkt te zijn, proberen de twee Pierrot Van den Bossche te adopteren wanneer diens moeder Rita Van den Bossche in de gevangenis is beland. Na haar vrijlating ontstaat er een discussie omtrent de verdere opvoeding van Pierrot, waarbij uiteindelijk wordt besloten dat Rita hier opnieuw voor zal instaan. In 2002 sterft Herman aan een hartaanval en verhuist Ingrid voorgoed uit Mechelen naar de kust. Tijdens het 15de seizoen kampt Rita opnieuw met een alcoholverslaving, waardoor haar huwelijk met Rob Gerrits allesbehalve goed loopt. Pierrot is het gedrag van zijn moeder kotsbeu en loopt van huis weg. Hij logeert enkele dagen bij Ingrid aan de kust. Tijdens het 16de seizoen, drie jaar later, komt Ingrid opnieuw even in beeld wanneer Rob en zijn verloofde Isabelle Solie haar bezoeken aan de kust. Rita is nog steeds verslaafd aan de drank en is thuis weggelopen. Rob hoopte dat Ingrid zou kunnen helpen, maar ook zij weet niet waar Rita uithangt. In 2011 heeft Pierrot naar eigen zeggen nog regelmatig contact met Ingrid, zijn pleegmoeder van in de jaren '90. Ingrid en Herman komen ter sprake wanneer Pierrot meer wilt weten over het verleden tussen Rita en Dirk Cockelaere voor en na zijn eigen geboorte. 'Beroepsleven' Ingrid is aanvankelijk de huishoudster van François Van den Bossche en Liliane Faes. Na verloop van tijd begint ze een relatie met Herman De Bie en gaat ze hem helpen met het uitbaten van Het Vissershuis, het café dat in de beginjaren van de soap prominent in beeld komt als stamkroeg van de jonge Van den Bossches en hun entourage. Nadien volgt er een tijdsprong van zeven jaar en verdwijnen Ingrid en Herman uit beeld. Ze hebben het café verkocht en zijn een nieuw leven begonnen op een andere plaats. In 2000, na enkele jaren uit beeld te zijn, keren Ingrid en Herman terug naar Mechelen. Ze ontmoeten de sympathieke barman Rik Ghijselinck van het café De Bananja. Aanvankelijk kunnen de drie het goed met elkaar vinden, tot ze bekend maken dat ze een café overgenomen hebben in de buurt: Het Bierhuis. Rik beseft dat de concurrentie tussen het Bierhuis en de Bananja moordend zal zijn en maakt de drastische beslissing om zijn café te verkopen. Hij beslist aan de slag te gaan in het Bierhuis. Ingrid en Herman slagen erin opnieuw de Van den Bossches en hun omgeving als vaste klanten te krijgen. De zaak loopt zeer goed waardoor de twee lange werkdagen kloppen. Op een dag zakt Herman in de keuken plots in elkaar en overlijdt aan een hartaanval. Voor Ingrid is dit een grote klap en het afscheid valt haar zwaar. Ze probeert het café nog in haar eentje te runnen, maar alles doet haar aan Herman denken. Ze maakt de beslissing om van omgeving te veranderen en naar de kust te verhuizen. Rik en zijn vriendin Elke Baertsoen nemen het café over, maar uiteindelijk zullen ook zij het Bierhuis verkopen. Category:Personages Category:Vorige Nevenpersonages Category:Familie Van den Heuvel Category:Ingrid Van den Heuvel